The Aftermath
by Alivi
Summary: This is my take on what could've happened after the Kurans left Cross Academy. It's not really a story just a summary of what could've happened. It might become an actual story later on but as of right now this is complete.


This is my take on what could've happened after the Kurans left Cross Academy. It's not really a story just a summary of what could've happened. It might become an actual story later on but as of right now this is complete.

I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire: The Masquerade.

Let me know what you think…

Yuuki and Kaname Kuran had left along with the night class, the chaos caused by Rido's manipulation of level-Es had gone out of control, more humans had been killed in the few hours that day than in the past year and it became virtually impossible to hide the existence of vampires from the world… until they came.

The fight between the pure bloods had not gone unnoticed by the higher council, the council that otherwise wouldn't have bothered about a small island controlled by vampires that seemed to enjoy isolation but they had gone too far, now endangering vampires all around the world by attracting human attention.

The Kurans had committed the greatest crime a vampire could ever do and no pure blood was above punishment. They broke the Masquerade and now Japan was under the power of the higher council, the Camarilla.

The Camarillians had moved in quickly shutting all the airports, ports and even the internet. No one could enter or leave the country, no information could be leaked outside of the country. International calls were monitored and often blocked. Any humans who tried to obtain or spread information about the incident were elimitated. Vampires, regardless of status were under house arrest and watched closely. Nothing happened out of the Camarilla's control.

To ensure that vampires and hunters wouldn't interfere, the Camarilla sent three of their Juricars, the untouchables, to Japan along with many powerful vampires to 'clean up' the mess. No vampire in their right mind would dare go against the Camarilla especially if a Juricar was involved, they were the law and what they said could only be revoked by one of the Elders. Such a thing was rare having happened five times throughout vampire history.

Hunters were told to stay away and let the Camarilla work, the ones that refused were killed. The Camarilla would not form alliances with hunters and that caused many clashes, the hunters were not used to foreign vampires and their abilities, many of the vampires in charge of exterminating level-Es were pure bloods themselves and merciless.

The Camarilla also manipulated the newspapers and radio stations spreading a fabricated story to cover up vampire existence. They knew what they were doing and made sure not to be noticed unless necessary.

With time people began believing what they heard and since everything that could prove their existence had been eliminated no one gave it a second thought, the few who did 'mysteriously' disappeared or suddenly 'forgot' about the stories. The Camarilla did an excellent job cleaning up after Rido's mess, two months after the incident the airports had been re-opened, in six months the internet was working normally and life had gone back to normal, of course the Camarilla still monitored everything that happened closely but barely any Camarillian was seen outside of hunting for food and other things vampires do.

The vampire council began to meet again but it was mostly to keep up the appearances. The Camarilla made sure all the council members knew who was in charge and at this very moment the authority belong to the person of Amara Traizk, the most feared Juricar out of the known twelve.

There are many stories about how she became a Juricar and even more about the things she has done but no one really knows what really happened since she had never admitted or denied any of the stories and not being intimidated easily by others, she's usually sent to eliminate traitors of higher influence or to conquer new territory for the Camarilla.

Although her fame has practically reached every corner of the world very few have had a chance to see her. The ones that have seen her are usually dead or refuse to talk about it.

Cross Academy was re-built and re-opened the following year without the Night Class. The Camarilla was very rigid when it came to exposing vampires to humans and broke off any alliances with the hunters. The alliance didn't have much use now that level-Es had been eliminated therefore eliminating any threats the hunters had to deal with.

The Masquerade was also forced upon every member of the vampire society. The so called tradition stated that vampires were to hide their true identities from humans and if it was broken the human should be eliminated immediately to keep the information from spreading. If a vampire's identity was revealed publicly or the human was not eliminated the vampire would pay with his life.

The Camarilla also prohibited the creation of level-Es under penalty of death but allowed vampires to drink blood freely so long as the remains or any other clue that might lead to the discovery of vampires was disposed of.

The majority of vampires continued to drink blood tablets as they were more practical than hunting humans and being discovered by a hunter. But not all vampires shared that belief, especially the ones that came from foreign countries. They were the ones hunting humans at night although they seemed much more civilized than mindless level-Es, seducing and sometimes hypnotizing their victims.


End file.
